


Dead By Daylight - Hypegame's Universe.

by Hypegame



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, I fucking love Nea, Nea is such a cutie, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypegame/pseuds/Hypegame
Summary: In this universe created by Hypegame. The survivors are aware of this all being a trial. They sit and chillax at the campfire while awaiting the next four survivors picked for the trial. This all changes when suddenly the killers get a change of mind and decide they want to fuck some survivors. (Literally). I love Nea so shes the main character.





	Dead By Daylight - Hypegame's Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains rape/sexual elements obviously so if you don't want to see that don't be here! 
> 
> Keep in mind this is my first story! Pls dont be mean to me! :3  
> In the future I plan to expand this, potentially going to different characters, let me know any pairs you want in the comments!  
> Also theres a kinda slow buildup as I simulated a match but theres a delicious smut at the end for anyone who reads it all!

Nea was sitting at the campfire, deep in thought. The sound of survivors chatting filled the area. Nea knew another trial would be upon them soon, and 4 randomly picked survivors would be transported to another, smaller, campfire where offerings could be burnt and items could be brought. As the thought of who might be the survivors in the trial pondered Nea, footsteps crunched in the grass and bark infront of Nea. She looked up to see Claudette. "Hey Nea, just wanted to check whether everything is alright, you looked kinda down." Claudette said gently. Nea smiled and replied "Yeah i'm alright, just wondering whos going to be in the next trial thats all, thanks for asking." Nea always loved Claudette's kindness, she always felt so bad that such a kind human being was forced to be put through these endless games. "If everything is okay then ill head back towards the others, see you around!" Claudette exclaimed with a wave as she walked off. Nea was about to wave back when she heard the familiar entity sounding thing only for her to be seated in a new location. The pre-trial campfire.

Nea quickly looked around to see the 3 others, also doing the same. It was Jake, Bill and Claudette. Neas eyes lit up at the sight of Claudette, she loved being in her team. Nea realised just how good this team was, Jake was one of the first four to arrive in the Entity's realm, he was one of the most experienced and the best, he specialised in sabotaging the killers hooks and overall being a pest to the killer, then there was Claudette, another one of the original four, she concentrated on healing our team. Whenever the killer managed to hit one of us, once we got away, she was there, ready to bring the odds back in our favour. There was also Bill, being an experienced veteran military man, his experiences and training which allowed him to survive so many battles carry on to this world, his keen wits and senses along with a fierce loyalty make him a powerful teammate. Then there was Nea, she was intelligent, quick, and good. The first survivor after the original four, she had good experience and has a natural talent to adapting to tough situations. Nea was ready, she was going to win this game. The trial neared as she saw her friends bringing in items and burning offerings. Nea decided to bring a purple utility flashlight with an iridescent odd bulb plus the green long life battery. This would give her a devastating blind along with added battery life. Soon the trial was among them.

Nea adjusted her eyes to the new environment, immediately noticing the large amount of blue, she knew she was in the macmillan estate realm. Nea saw the familiar small two story building and she knew she was in the map they called "Coal Tower." Nea began sprinting in the direction of the nearest generator, Jake right behind her and the others nowhere to be seen. The two began working on the generator. A combination of Jake's toolbox and perfect skillchecks by the both of them meant this generator was more then 75% done in around 20 seconds. Nea smiled in confidence. The killer was still nowhere to be seen. Eventually the generator popped, Nea and Jake began running in the direction of a generator they had saw earlier. Nea wondered where the killer was, watching her surroundings carefully, as if on cue, a scream rang out in the distance and Nea stopped dead in her tracks. It was Claudette. Nea brushed away any thoughts and continued to the generator, she had to utilise the time that Claudette was buying the team. Nea began working on the gen, Jake working diligently next to her. All of a sudden Jake got off the gen and ran away, Nea watched as Jake probably ran off to break a hook or something. There were no heartbeats, she was still in the clear. Nea panicked as the red stain suddenly turned the corner! It was the trapper. Nea began sprinting away as the Trapper began chasing Nea. Breath panting and legs pumping, Nea ran to the direction of the nearest pallet, being sure to always keep in the mind where the killer was. Nea ran a pallet loop, one loop, two loops, three loops, the killer was getting dangerously close now, Nea needed to drop the pallet, but she didnt. Miraculously, the killer lunged, expecting her to drop the pallet. The wraiths swing struck only wall. Nea used the extra distance gained to run several more loops before not long the killer began closing the gap. Nea knew he would not fall for the same trick again. She had to drop the pallet on the next loop. Nea neared the pallet, the killer instinctively began lunging as Nea began dropping the pallet. Smack! The blade collided with Neas back as the pallet slammed down onto the Wraith, a fraction of a second too late. The Wraith grunted as Nea screamed in agony, she held her arm to her stomach in support and ran off. She could hear the Wraith breaking the pallet in the distance as Nea thought about her next move. Just then she saw the killer shack, she would loop him there. Everyone knew the killer shack was an easy loop. She ran towards it, wraith not too far behind. A generator popped! Yes! Her team was using their time wisely. Claudette finished healing herself and another generator popped! They had just two to go and nobody was even hooked. Nea noticed the killers red stain catching up to her fast, the killer shack window only a few strides away. Nea vaulted the window as fast as she could as the killer swung his blade. Thwack! Nothing but window. Nea grinned as she began the killer shack loop. One loop, two loops, three loops, the killer doubles back, the killer mindgames, it doesn't matter. She can see through all of it. Before she knows it all the generators are popped and the exit gates are powered! Nea felt an adrenaline rush surge through her body, literally. Nea stood up completely straight, no longer injured. She loved the adrenaline perk. Nea continued looping the killer shack, using adrenalines burst of speed to gain even more distance. She trusted her teammates would open the doors. Sure enough an ominous sound rang out through the trial as the Endgame Collapse timer began. Nea vaulted the window one last time to see an open exit gate with Bill, Jake and Claudette all waiting. Nea ran closer as the killer gained on her. She had to take a hit here but once she did they would all get out. She braced for the hit as the killer drove his weapon into her back. She screamed in pain and her legs gave way, she fell to the floor writhing in agony. Noed. Fucking noed. Of course he would have no one escapes death. Nea saw the others jump into action. Quickly sprinting into different directions. "No! Guys! Just go!" Nea screamed with her remaining strength as she saw them run out of the exit gates safety. The killer chased Bill as Jake ran off, she assumed he went to look for the NOED totem. Suddenly Claudette appeared behind her, she pulled out her medkit and began hastily healing Nea. "Its alright Nea, you'll be okay. This might take a while. Hes running sloppy butcher, 20% slower healing rates." Claudette said while panting, she had obviously sprinted to Nea. How could Nea thank her enough. "T-thanks Claudette" was all Nea was able to get out in her current state. Nea couldnt help but worry immensely about Bill, she didn't want anyone dying because of her. "Is Bill-" Nea began saying as Claudette cut her off. "Bill will be fine. You and I both know that, you just keep still now." Claudette finished with a reassuring smile. Then, a yell was heard as Bill was struck. Instantly collapsing on the floor. Panic filled Claudette and Nea's eyes as the killer ran in their direction. He saw them. "Shit!" Claudette cursed as she quickly sprinted off. Nea had almost been finished healing but there was no point being healed and immediately being downed. They all knew that. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder rang out. Jake had got the NOED totem! Just in time as Claudette was hit by the wraith. Claudette screamed as Nea saw Jake run over to Bill. Somehow, presumably when they were at the exit gate, Claudette gave Jake her medkit. Jake used the powerful styptic agent addon to insta heal Bill. They both got up and ran towards the exit gate that was so closeby. The killer immediately began chasing them instead. Nearing them Jake quickly jumped in the way of the killers lunge. Taking the hit for Bill just in time as they both just barely escaped. Nea realized the horrible situation she was in. Claudette would definitely try to heal Nea and that would get them both killed. The killer began heading back to Nea as he lost Claudette. As Nea saw the killer running towards her. She saw Claudette at the exit gates behind the killer, clutching her stomach. Claudette shot Nea an empathetic look as she too escaped the trial. Nea knew it was for the best. Claudette was injured and with no medkit, it would be suicide to go for the heal, even she knew that. Nea sighed as the killer picked her up.

The killer held Nea on his shoulder, walking furiously causing Nea to grunt and moan with each bump and shake. All of a sudden he dropped her. 'What the hell is he doing? Mercy? No, he didn't even get a single kill.' Nea thought to herself. Nea was lying on the ground as the killer stood over her. He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her again, this time he shoved her against the killer shack walls as she grunted. He held her arms and pinned her against the Nea. "What the fuck!" Nea gasped as the Trapper held his hand over her mouth. Nea writhed and struggled as he held her against the wall. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Nea's mouth as a gag. Nea mumbled and struggled as the Killer then began groping Nea's breasts. Nea squeaked out from under the gag and tried to struggle out of the killers grasp as he groped Nea's perfect perky tits harder. With one quick tug the killer ripped Nea's shirt off. Her chest and tits were now exposed to the cold air. Nea squealed as he pinched her nipples. Nea turned away and flinched as he kept groping her tits. Eventually he stopped and Nea let out deep heavy breaths. Then the killer tore Nea's skirt off. Exposing Nea's tight little pussy. Nea squealed under the gag and the killer slowly touched her pussy as she recoiled from his touch. He began rubbing her pussy as Nea moaned slightly. All of sudden the killer inserted a finger into Nea. She moaned loudly as something as inserted into her tight tiny pussy. Nea's pussy juices drenched the trappers finger as he shoved it in deeper. Nea moaned again as his finger was pushed deeper into her pussy. Nea gasped as he took the finger out. She breathed heavily, until she noticed him unzipping his pants. Her eyes widened in panic as a huge erect 9 inch cock showed itself infront of Nea. He moved his cock close to Nea's entrance as she shook her head and tried to struggle. It would be way too big for Nea's tight pussy. He held Nea still as he pushed the head of his cock into Nea's pussy. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly. In an instant he forced the entire 9 inches into Nea. She screamed in agony as tears streamed down her eyes. Nea whimpered and moaned at the feeling of a cock penetrating so deep into her pussy. He began thrusting, starting slow, before getting faster and faster. He was pounding into her now. Nea moaned uncontrollably, still crying as the killer pounded into her cunt over and over. She could feel his thick cock stretching her so much, rubbing against all her walls. Nea moaned and screamed louder and louder as she neared her climax. With each thrust Nea grew closer and closer until she let out a huge moan and squealed as she squirted out her juices all over the killer's cock just as he too came with a loud grunt, shooting his seed deep into Nea's pussy. The Trapper released Nea and she fell to the ground, whimpering and shaking as cum dripped out of her pussy.

Nea stayed there, lying on the ground crying as cum poured out of her pussy. But the killer wasn't done. Slowly he mounted her from behind, this time pointing his cock at Nea's virgin ass. Nea quickly realized what was going to happen as he touched her pink fuckhole with his cock. She panicked and begged with all her energy "Please sir, please don't put it in my ass. Please..." Nea cried as she trailed off, sobbing. Then, the killer stopped. Perhaps he decided to show some mercy. He got up and left, returning moments later with a medkit, dropping it near Nea, and leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So that was my first ever story! It got a little dark in the end but trust me Nea's gonna get some paybackkkkk. Maybe? Anyways! Please leave any and all feedback! Tell me if you liked it, what you didn't like and what I could improve on! Baibaibaibaibaibaibiaibiibaibiabiaibai!


End file.
